Kiss
by thirteencharms
Summary: It was his last night in Hogwarts, and Ginny could not wait for another day to tell him how she felt. HPGW One-shot fan fic


_"Maybe you've been taking turns to look and just keep missing each other."_

_–Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and the Order of the __Phoenix_

**Harry and Ginny**

**Kiss**

Amongst the chaos and the rum, I stood beside the window and watched the dark velvety sky. It was the last night of the term, the very last night I would see him. The very last time I would see his bright jade eyes, scar and those adorable round glasses. The very last time he would roam around the castle as my schoolmate, the very last time looking beautiful in his uniform. The very last time he would walk, clueless about my feelings for him. I had wasted six years for him, and I might waste many more if I did not tell him tonight. And tomorrow, was not an option.

I turned towards the rowdy crowd, each person holding a bottle of firewhiskey or butterbeer. Then, in the middle of it all, he stood, laughing and cheering with his circle of friends. I felt my expression soften. It was a reflex, if I saw his face, happy and safe; I would give a sigh of relief. It had been like that the past few years, when the war with the defeated Dark Lord was still happening.

The past two years were almost like ecstasy for me. Throughout all of the confusion and the disorder, Harry found a friend in me. Maybe it was because of the sudden tension between Ron and Hermione, maybe it was because I had forced out everything from him. Throughout all, we persevered through, and throughout all, I fell in love with him. I fell in love with him all over again.

Then he turned to me, and his eyes brighten more. He smiles at me, and I smile back. Like a lovesick fool, my heart flutters and my stomach lurches at his smile. It was incredible, what that boy did to me. I didn't know what he did that made me so deranged, but I didn't mind. I would never be whole, with my heart in his hands, unless he found out and returned his own heart to me.

"Hello, Ginny," he called out. I snap out of my trance and realize he was standing next to me. I returned yet another smile, "Hi, Harry! Enjoying the farewell party?"

"Um, yeah," said Harry with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "Listen, Ginny, would you mind taking a walk with me?"

I stared at him, astonished. I expected him to stay at the party and spend his last day with his friends like Hermione and my brother, Ron. I shrugged and agreed, making him grin. He took my hand as we started to elbow our way through the rowdy Gryffindors. We passed by Hermione and Ron, who both caught my eye. I smiled at them. Hermione gave me a thumbs-up while Ron looked as if he met every single player of the Chudley Cannons. I laughed inwardly. Ron had a sudden obsession of getting me and Harry together the past two years, and I couldn't say I complained.

We were about to reach the portrait hole when Seamus Finnigan suddenly yelled, "Look, over there yonder! Young love is budding as Harry Potter chooses this moment to snog the beautiful Ginny Weasley!" Harry ignored his comment and pulled on, making me giggle.

We walked in comfortable silence along the corridors of Hogwarts. Harry seemed to be taking everything in for one last time. I smiled fondly at him as my own eyes took everything in for one last time. His hair glasses sat at the bridge of his nose, slipping off against the sweat. He pushed it back up with his slender fingers and ran it through his hair. His hair, although unruly and sticking out in every possible direction, looked soft and shiny under the dim Hogwarts candle lights. I hand the sudden urge to run my hand through it, when I remembered my hand was still in his. I tugged my hand slightly, but he didn't seem to want to let go. His grip tightened slightly, making me smile.

"I can't believe this is the last time I'll be here," he commented as we stepped outside. "It seemed only yesterday I walked through these doors and put the Sorting Hat on."

"Yeah, time passes by fast," I said. We stopped in front of the Great Lake and took a seat under a willow tree. As I sat, I breathed in sharply as I saw the view. In the middle of the sky, surrounded by a million sparkling diamonds was the full moon. Harry glanced between me and the moon and chuckled.

I frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's just breathtaking tonight," said Harry. I nodded in agreement as I leaned back on the willow tree and watched the stars. I had been doing that a lot lately, finding comfort in the dark sky. A hand found its way to mine, and I turned to Harry to see that he was already looking at me.

Once again my stomach did a little flip when I saw his bright green eyes. There was a moment of clarity, and I saw the side of him that I rarely saw. I saw his vulnerability, his happiness and his longing. All of these years I have waited for him to show me that side of him, all of those years I waited. And there it was. My chance had arrived.

"I've wanted to tell you something for quite a while now," I began, my gaze dropping to out intertwined fingers. "And I want to say it now, just before you leave. In case I never get to say it, in case I don't see you again. Harry, I—"

"I don't want to hear it," Harry interrupted. I looked up at him, alarmed and slightly hurt. _Why didn't he want to hear what I was going to say?_

"I don't want to hear it," he repeated. _Yes, I know that…_

"Why?" I asked, until unexpectedly, he leaned in and captured my lips with his. It took me by surprise, but I wasn't complaining. I waited for this moment for quite a while now, and I wasn't letting go. I copied his movements as my lips met with his. I had never felt such a sensation of want, love, freedom and bliss at the same time, and through our kiss, it seemed that Harry felt the same way too. He cupped my cheeks with his hands and I placed a hand behind his neck. He deepened the kiss, but remained tender and careful. After a few blissful moments we parted, smiles on our faces.

I dared not look up, but I could feel his stare on me. Was this real? Was I dreaming again? Could he really feel the same way about me? Harry reached out and lifted my chin so that I could see his face. He had an unreadable expression, but his eyes told all. Yes, he loved me.

"I don't want to hear it, because I wanted to feel it," he explained. I smiled, "Did you feel it then?"

"Not quite," he teased, as he leaned in again for another heavenly kiss.

* * *

Ah, another Harry/Ginny one-shot fan fiction. I'm such a mushie. Please review if you like it.


End file.
